User talk:Ryan05055
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have ZombiU Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hello Hey there, I recently created a page for Wii U. I'll probably add to it later on. Fang 04:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Btw, there should be a little icon on your page called "Admin" (see pic), there you can add things like badges, message walls, chat function etc. Just in case you didn't know. Fang 06:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Updated I added the following templates[1][2] (the former already existed but I added the box for it) and a poll on the main page. Fang 09:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Bar edits? Hi Ryan05055, new member Exophesis here. I would like to ask if you could edit the navigation bar at the top of the wikia to add pages like the King of the Zombies multiplayer, the different types of zombies and the a section for the weapons/items in the game? Anyway, I sadly cannot help out too much at the moment as I live in the UK, with the Wii U and ZombiU coming out on the 30th. So the only information I can add/edit on the wikia is the information I gather from around the web and video walkthroughs. Anyway, looking forward to editing the wiki ;) P.S: Don't let the reviews let you down. It has 72 on metacritic and from what I believe, the game varies strongly on players personal opinions. (Exophesis (talk) 18:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC)) I added it. Thanks for the idea! Ryan05055 (talk) 21:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hey :) Can you please take a look at this? Fang³ (talk) 20:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I like it. I approve :D Ryan05055 (talk) 21:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome :) And sorry about earlier, in all honesty, I wasn't in the right state of mind to be anywhere near a computer. Fang³ (talk) 07:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) New Badges Hi Ryan. I just made some new badges to replace the existing ones. I will change the templates, but at the moment they are just PNG images. If you want some more made, just tell me what and i'll get straight to it ;) (Exophesis (talk) 00:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC))